A Cuddly Retreat
by gamerboy53
Summary: When Vriska gets tired of Eridan's advances, she gets a little heated and one little cat troll lends an ear. A short Vrisketa fic. M for language with a tiny bit of violence. Homestuck and all characters are the property of Andrew Hussie etc.


**This is my first Homestuck fic so I hope you enjoy. I am very open to writing more of these two or any other pairing if anyone is interested, just leave a comment.**

* * *

Vriska Serket stood seething over the crouching form of Eridan Ampora.

"You sick f8ck! I didn't think you could get anymore disgusting!"

"Wwhy did you slap me?" Eridan asked, gently touching his already bruised face, "you need to learn your place land dwwell-" He was interrupted by Vriska bringing her knee up to Eridan's jaw.

"F8ck you Ampora! F8ck you and all your sick games!" She yelled at him before storming onto the teleporter and disappearing with a scowl, leaving the other trolls in the control room with their jaws dropped. Eridan was left lying on the floor with a couple teeth and his glasses lying next to him.

She had barely appeared before Vriska was stalking down the hall with fists clenched. Trembling with rage, she reached a hand up to brush a lock of her long midnight hair to the side.

"Gog, that idiot. Who the fuck does he think he is, trying to gra8 me like that? I don't care how high his blood is. Nobody tries to touch me like that." She continued grumbling as she marched off down the hall. A few moments later, she spotted Gamzee emerge from a room and rolled her eyes.

"HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKeR," he called out. "HoW's It GoIn? AnD wHeRe ArE yOu StOmPiNg OfF tO?"

"Not now, clown," Vriska nearly shouted as she marched past him.

"AlRiGhT. I'lL sEe YoU lAtEr, MoThErFuCkEr!" He called after her.

Vriska sighed and continued down the hall, eventually coming to a stop in her room, the door sliding shut behind her with a hiss. She groaned in exasperation and flung herself onto her bed.

"Why must I 8e trapped on this meteor with that idiot?" She mumbled something about finding a matesprit to get him off her back before picking up a magic 8 ball and chucking it against the wall, shattering it. Then, after a short moment of calm, tears started forming in her eyes.

"I wish I had a matesprit. Someone to 8e flushed with me. And for me to 8e flushed with." She sighs. "Too 8ad I'm too much of a 8adass" she said with a sad chuckle. Then she looked up and threw another 8 ball.

"I'm not fucking desperate though. Not like Ampora." She reached back to throw another ball when she heard a knock on the door. Dropping the ball, she sighed in irritation.

"Go the fuck away Karkat, I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid teamwork lectures," she yelled at the troll behind the door. The response was a soft meow that made Vriska furrow her brow.

"What the fuck?" She said as she got up to open the door. As the door slid open, she looked down to see the tiny form of Nepeta sitting patiently, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I can go get Karkat if you're expecting him," Nepeta said in a small voice. The apparent sadness in her voice both confused and upset the taller troll. _Oh shit, what the hell? Okay, keep it together, you've got a reputation to protect_.

"No, it's fine. I was just expecting a shouty lecture," _There you go Vriska, keep it up_. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh um… nothing," she said, rubbing her hands. For some reason, even this tiny action made Vriska's heart skip a beat. _What the hell? Am I feeling flushed with her?_ "I just saw you get mad at Eridan and… I was wondering if purrhaps you wanted someone to talk to…" _Well fuck._

"Well thanks for the offer, 8ut I don't need any help." _There, that should keep my rep up._

"Oh… okay. If that is what you purrfer," the small troll said before turning and slowly walking off, obviously downcast.

_Come on Vriska, keep it together. Then again, that cat costume's pretty cute… Damn it, don't let it get to you. Come on…_

"Nepeta wait," she called down the hall. The small troll turned around quietly. "Come on in," Vriska said with a sigh. Nepeta gasped and gave a huge smile before running back to the tall troll and hugging her before rushing into her room. Vriska tensed at the small troll's touch. _Well shit_. But she relaxed and smiled as she followed Nepeta into the room. She watched as Nepeta hopped up onto Vriska's bed and curled up into a ball, purring.

"I thought you were seeing if I wanted to talk…" Vriska said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," the catlike troll said in her high voice. "Well, do you?"

"Well, I'm just so pissed at Eridan," the taller troll said sitting on the bed next to Nepeta, who promptly crawled into her lap.

"Uh huh, go on," She said, snuggling into Vriska. Vriska blinked in surprise.

"I mean… he's just such a creep, trying to gra8 me like that. And he tries to get with every girl on the fucking meteor. It's infuriating because he can't take a fucking hint and 8ack off. And sometimes I just-" She starts to tear up again.

"Just what Vriska?" She asks, looking up. "Are you okay?"

"I just… I think that having a matesprit would be enough to get him off my back. But at the same time, I want a matesprit to be flushed with somebody. And to have somebody flushed with me. I want to feel what it's like, being in a flushed relationship." She sighs as her voice becomes shaky and cerulean tears flow freely. "I'm lonely Nepeta. But nobody likes me because I'm the huge spider bitch."

"Well I like you. You seem nice when you're not trying to be mean to someone."

"Thanks Nepeta. It's too bad you already have Equius as your moirail. I would love for you to be mine."

"I didn't mean I liked you as a friend, Vriska." She said, looking up at the still misty eye troll.

"Wait, what?"

Then the small troll did something nobody thought they would ever do, even if they wanted to. She reached up and kissed Vriska. When she pulled away, Vriska's cheeks were an intense blue.

"Vriska. I flush you. Do you want to be my matesprit?"  
Vriska stuttered for a few moments before answering with a very quiet yes. She was then kissed again, this time with a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. She wrapped her arms around Nepeta's waist and happily kissed her back. They sat there wrapped up in each other for a few moments before Nepeta pulled away.

"Yay."

The next day, after an intense cuddling session with Vriska, Nepeta stood in front of her shipping wall with a huge smile and three sticks of chalk, one olive green, one cerulean blue, and one flushed red.


End file.
